


Just One Room

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s10e03 Mulder & Scully Meet the Were-Monster, F/M, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: "First thing we need to do though... check out of this motel." And that's exactly what they do.





	

"I hope you know where we're going, Mulder, because I'm tired." Scully told him as she left the hotel room and pushed her overnight bag into his waiting hands. He merely nodded and followed her outside to their car where she settled into the passenger seat without any complaint.

"Is this it?" Scully asked not ten minutes later when Mulder slowed down the car and pulled into a well-light parking space. The same kind of motel they'd spent way too many nights at, Scully thought. Right now she couldn't have cared less; all she wanted was a somewhat clean bed. 

"They only have one room, Scully." Mulder informed her. From the inside the motel looked actually nice. It smelled clean and there was ambient music. There was no way Scully was going to leave this place. 

"We'll take it." She told the receptionist and ignored Mulder's questioning look. He kept his thoughts to himself until they were in their room. 

"You do realize this is against the Bureau’s policy of male and female agents consorting in the same motel room while on assignment." 

"I couldn't care less, Mulder. We've shared motel rooms before and the Bureau knows we live together." Mulder wondered if she noticed her use of present tense. He bit his tongue, because clearly, if he reminded her of that fact she would just correct herself. He watched as she started to undress.

"Uhm, do you want me to…"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." Scully yawned.

"Well, I know I haven't seen this shirt in a while." He pointed to her choice of nightwear. Having lived with her for so long, he knew she was prone to taking his shirts whenever she felt like it. He just wasn't aware she'd taken some with her when she moved out.

"It's comfortable." She answered simply. "You can have it back after this case if it's that important to you."

"No, you keep it. It looks much better on you anyway." She gave him a sweet smile and nodded. 

"Are you planning to sleep like this, Mulder?" Scully asked eyeing him. Instead of answering her, he started to undress. Scully got comfortable in bed and watched. He felt her eyes on his bed and he had to stop himself from smiling. Mulder stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. They both knew he preferred to sleep without a shirt. Tonight, though, it seemed safer to leave the shirt on. Even if their relationship wasn't this fragile construct, they were still in the middle of a case after all. Mulder turned off the lights and slowly walked towards the bed. He sat down on the way too soft mattress and suddenly he didn't feel all that tired. 

"Mulder? What is it?" Scully's voice was tinted with annoyance. Mulder smiled into the darkness; some things just never changed. And keeping Scully awake when she was exhausted was a sure way to piss her off.

"Don't you think it's weird to share a bed again? I mean after… you know."

"Sharing a bed with you never feels weird to me, Mulder. It feels weird when I don't."

"Oh." Was all he said. He felt her tiny hand on his t-shirt clad back and decided to finally lay down. He turned to his side and looked at her. The blinds on the windows had little cracks in them that let in way too much of the neon light and he could see her clearly despite the nighttime. He felt daring and scooted closer to her. She didn't seem to mind so Mulder put his arm around her; just like he'd done a million times before. Scully sighed against him and he felt her eyes close. 

"You could always come home, you know." He whispered into her hair. He listened to her even breathing; it would always be his favorite sound, his favorite lullaby. Waiting for her answer, he feared she'd fallen asleep already. 

"I know," she finally said, "and I will. Soon. But now I really want to sleep, Mulder." He kissed her hair and took in her scent. 

"Good night, Scully."

"Night, Mulder." 

And they slept.


End file.
